


Let it Be

by LonelyNeko



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, Multi, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Songfic, One-shot, contém spoilers em massa] Sensível à música, Sentarou Kawabuchi encontra, inesperadamente, numa canção dos Beatles, um resumo singelo da sua vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Be

**Author's Note:**

> Sakamichi no Apollon/ Kids on the Slope pertence à mangaká Kodama Yuki e às empresas por ela licenciadas: Editora Shogakukan [Revista Shogakukan Flowers Alpha], Estúdio MAPPA, Tezuka Productions, etc.
> 
> Jamais terei palavras dignas para agradecer a tradução maravilhosa do mangá, pelo grupo Aquaria Scanlator. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let it Be pertence aos Beatles e à gravadora Apple. E está disponível para ouvir, na deliciosa versão remasterizada do álbum Let it Be... Naked em http://youtu.be/QcBwoUXCuBI.

O jovem alto, de formosos e rebeldes cabelos castanhos, caminhava com facilidade pelas ladeiras íngremes da ilha de Kyushu. Estava tão acostumado àquele trajeto, que suas pernas longas não sentiam mais os acidentes bruscos do relevo. Percorrera as ruas daquele povoado por vezes incontáveis, a caminho da escola, da igreja, de vários trabalhos e pescarias, e também para a inusitada e bem sortida loja de discos para onde se dirigia. Sobre uma cicatriz cruciforme, marca de uma das muitíssimas brigas em que se envolvera, seus olhos castanhos tinham uma expressão nublada e perdida pela distração.   
  
  
  
A voz severa e mal-humorada do padre ecoava em sua mente, o resmungo anasalado que acompanhava a leitura do jornal da manhã. O sacerdote aprendiz servia o desjejum às crianças do pequeno orfanato da missão e, com o canto do olho, notava curioso que a atenção do mestre não estava na seção de esportes, como de costume, mas em um anúncio do lançamento de vários discos remasterizados dos Beatles.   
  
  
  
O rapaz aficcionado por  _jazz_  sentia um certo mal-estar nas raras vezes em que ouvia falar das reviravoltas da carreira curta e meteórica do quarteto de Liverpool. Lembrava-se das vontades malucas e planos grandiosos de Seiji Matsuoka, um ex-colega de classe. O garoto problemático, de fato, tinha na sua cabeça oca o sonho de tornar-se famoso e ter legiões de mocinhas histéricas gritando seu nome, mas ambicionava, além da fama, condições de dar uma vida mais confortável para sua família. Órfão adotado por uma família pobre e numerosa, o baterista sensibilizou-se com o pedido do rapazinho dentuço de participar de uma banda de  _rock_. E aquela aventura quase o fez perder seu melhor amigo e verdadeiro parceiro musical.  
  
  
  
Mesmo assim, ao ouvir do indignado padre-mestre que os músicos ingleses tinham feito uma canção em homenagem à Virgem Maria; algo impossível e imoral na opinião do ancião que não considerava aquela "barulheira infernal" como música e ficava uma fera quando via o aprendiz à bateria, para deleite próprio e das crianças; a curiosidade falou mais alto nos ouvidos sensíveis do jovem com a cicatriz.   
  
  
  
Sentaro só acordou do transe sob aquela voz, que lhe fazia imaginar o resmungo de uma tartaruga, quando estava diante da pequena e típica porta de correr sob o toldo listrado com o letreiro _Mukae Record Shop_. Entrou com a desenvoltura sossegada de quem acaba de chegar em casa - as reviravoltas em sua vida não lhe tiravam a paz, o conforto e a familiaridade de estar ali - e foi logo cumprimentado por Tsutomu:  
  
  
  
– Olha só! Quem é vivo sempre aparece. Como vai, Sen?  
  
  
  
O sr. Mukae tinha o mesmo jeito brincalhão e bem-humorado sutilmente oculto sob a fachada séria, que ostentava com um misto de orgulho e sofrimento do sobrevivente de guerra que fora. Seu cabelo curto já estava grisalho, sua miopia ainda mais severa, e suas rugas um tanto quanto mais profundas, mas os dois homens sabiam muito bem que aquele rosto não era marcado apenas por tristezas e preocupações, mas também por abundantes e sinceros sorrisos generosos.  
  
  
  
– Oi,  _ojii-chan_ – o moço devolveu o sorriso - Ainda tem aquela vitrola no porão?   
  
  
  
– Sim, tenho.  
  
  
  
– Tem algum problema se eu pegar um disco para ouvir?... só cinco minutinhos...?  
  
  
  
O baixista conhecia muito bem aquela expressão menos pidona do que aberta e sorridente, a carinha travessa de um menino em fuga, depois de aprontar uma bela traquinagem. Seu quase filho de criação já era um bondoso homem de família, mas não tinha mudado absolutamente nada, em vários aspectos. Tudo que ele podia fazer era ceder ao pedido do antigo vizinho e lamentar que o rapaz não tivesse vindo para uma boa sessão de  _jazz_. Mas não adiantaria muita coisa, já que Ritsuko estava no trabalho e ele estava sozinho na loja.   
  
  
  
Porém os vincos em sua testa ficaram maiores, quando viu o noviço se dirigir a uma estante onde não havia LPs do estilo preferido de ambos, e retirar um disco diferente do costumeiro _Moanin'_ [1].  
  
  
  
Depois de alguns sopros e pequenos golpes que aprendera com Junichi, o sacerdote aprendiz conseguiu mascarar os problemas de desgaste que impediam o toca-discos de funcionar.Colocou o  _long-playing_  na máquina, e acomodou-se, esparramado no sofá que o trompetista havia colocado no porão. A amplificação do chiado da agulha, e as lembranças tristes da partida do músico que ele amava como o irmão mais velho que nunca teve, foram interrompidas por um som ao mesmo tempo potente e doce.  
  
  
  
Era claro e elegante, em poucos sons transmitia delicadeza e força, lembrava-lhe simplicidade e refinamento.  _Pianoforte_ , o nome antigo do instrumento, dissera-lhe seu parceiro, que gostava tanto de tocá-lo.  
  
  
 ** _When I find myself in times of trouble_**  
 ** _Mother Mary comes to me_**  
 ** _Speaking words of wisdom_**  
 ** _Let it be  
  
  
_** _Quando me encontro em momentos difíceis,  
_ _Mãe Maria vem até mim,  
_ _Com as suas palavras de sabedoria,  
_ _"Deixe estar"_

  
  
  
Assim como na história de  _Marcelino Pão e Vinho,_  que ouvira no seminário, Sentarou não tinha mãe. Quando era pequeno, ouvia com indiferença as zombarias das crianças no colégio, por dizerem que seu cabelo comprido e ondulado e seu rosto pálido, de olhos grandes e redondos, deixavam-no praticamente idêntico a uma menina; mas sentia-se péssimo por não ter os mesmos traços faciais e o cabelo igual ao dos irmãos. Não se perdoava pela mágoa constante, as surras e as palavras rudes da avó. Carregava silenciosamente a culpa que o pai bêbado, exausto e amargurado parecia ter lhe atribuído pela morte dela.  
  
  
  
Aquele rosto transtornado de fúria, e o aperto das mãos ensanguentadas em seu rosto perseguiam seus pesadelos. O único e discreto gesto do pai, soltando a sua mão como se desviasse de um saco de lixo na rua.   
  
  
  
 _Aquela tragédia era culpa dele e da mãe._  
  
  
  
Mas ela lhe deixou de herança, além daquelas memórias horríveis, e das cinzas dos objetos que a avó queimou, um rosário, que ele sempre trazia ao pescoço.  
  
  
 ** _And in my hour of darkness_**  
 ** _She is standing right in front of me_**  
 ** _Speaking words of wisdom_**  
 ** _Let it be  
  
_** _E quando estou diante das trevas,_  
 _Ela se levanta bem à minha frente,_  
 _E me sussurra palavras de sabedoria,_  
 _"Deixe estar"_

  
  
E ele sempre fez de tudo para merecer a aceitação do pai e da família.   
  
  
  
Tinha um lar caloroso, um amigo com quem podia compartilhar a música por toda a vida, um amor agridoce não correspondido, alguns bicos, e seus estudos estavam quase bem.  
  
  
  
Até aquele dia em que Sachiko lhe estendeu os bracinhos, como de costume, e pediu que ele a levasse à escola, na moto que usava para as entregas do trabalho.  
  
  
  
E ele jamais se perdoaria por deixar que ela se acidentasse.  
  
  
  
A poça de sangue na rua escorria, um rio vermelho de culpa e amargura, em sua consciência pesada que já via a pequenina morta, e na alma ferida que ele desejou abandonar para sempre. A memória que ele havia construído. O sonho que ele entesourava em segredo, de uma família grande e feliz que verdadeiramente o aceitasse e compreendesse. Assim como a mãe, ele abandonou o seu único tesouro, o rosário, símbolo do seu sonho, e também todas as pessoas preciosas em sua vida.   
  
  
  
Tentou fugir para tão longe quanto o fim do mundo, o fim da vida, o fundo do mar.   
  
  
  
E mesmo lá, uma luz gentil e divina olhou dentro de seus olhos apagados como os de um morto, e o redimiu ao oferecer um caminho inusitado e especial para viver seu sonho.  
  
  
 ** _When all the broken hearted people_**  
 ** _Living in the world agree_**  
 ** _There will be an answer_**  
 ** _Let it be  
  
_  
** _Quando as pessoas de coração partido,_  
 _Que vivem neste mundo, concordarem,_  
 _Surgirá uma resposta,_  
 _"Deixe estar"_

  
  
  
_A sua cara nunca fica tão feliz como quando você está rodeado de crianças! Tenho certeza, Sen, que você terá um futuro muito feliz, com elas! Talvez você tenha tantos filhos que até monte uma big band..._

  
  
  
Uma frágil mãozinha que segurava a barra de sua jaqueta. Um apelo irrecusável nos olhos enormes, onde ele via, trêmula e apagada, a luz que aparecia em seus sonhos de infância e em sua experiência de quase morte ao cair no oceano; e no rosto delicado do menininho mudo, um rosto belo e felino como o do seu melhor amigo.   
  
  
  
Soube, pelos pescadores que o resgataram, que aquela criança perdeu a fala logo depois do acidente traumático em que perdeu os pais. Não tinha família e não brincava com os outros pequenos das vizinhanças.  
  
  
  
A sensação de reconhecimento era amarga, porque o jovem perdido não sabia como conversar com o pequenino que sofrera o mesmo trauma.  
  
  
  
Mas ambos também eram semelhantes no prazer em brincar com música. O garotinho foi o primeiro dos vários que apareciam, pouco a pouco, com potes, canetas, galhos, baldes, bacias e latas velhas, para se juntarem ao coro de baterias improvisadas. Juntaram-se tantos que não cabiam mais nos fundos do quintal onde Kawabuchi se hospedava.   
  
  
  
Alguns dos pequenos, mais falantes e entusiasmados, sugeriram um lugar muito mais espaçoso e confortável onde pudessem continuar a diversão com os brinquedos improvisados. Sentaro colocou os instrumentos musicais, que para quem não estava envolvido naquela situação não passavam de lixo, sobre um carrinho de mão, e deixou-se guiar por seus acompanhantes infantis, até uma praça larga, bem arborizada e agradável, que era localizada no topo de uma colina... como aquela que ele descia correndo com a irmã de criação e o parceiro, todos os dias.  
  
  
  
Mas, no alto do caminho, encontrava-se uma surpresa dolorosamente doce.  
  
  
  
Sua  _outra_  mãe, a quem o padre do orfanato se referiu, ao entregar o rosário, naquele dia distante e solitário de sua infância, olhava fixamente para ele.   
  
  
  
 _– Não precisamos de permissão... para brincar aqui?_  
  
  
  
Toda a distância e solidão da sua fuga era como nada para ela, que salvou sua vida e o presenteou com a enorme, feliz e calorosa família que sempre lhe pareceu um sonho inatingível. E ele sempre daria o melhor de si para trazer felicidade àqueles pequenos que passavam pela mesma dor de perder pais, mães, irmãos e entes queridos.  
  
  
 ** _For though they may be parted there is_**  
 ** _Still a chance that they will see_**  
 ** _There will be an answer_**  
 ** _Let it be_**  
  
  
 _Não importa que estejam separadas,_  
 _Ainda há uma chance de se encontrarem,_  
 _E surgirá uma resposta,_  
 _"Deixe estar"_

  
  
  
Depois de atender o último paciente do dia, Kaoru fechou a clínica, passou pela padaria Katsuragi, e precisou apenas atravessar a rua para entrar na loja e cumprimentar o tio (ou quase sogro) com um bolo. Pretendia apenas esperar que Ritsuko chegasse da escola. Espantou-se ao ouvir outro tipo de música na loja do sr. Mukae e, com os mesmos modos discretos de sempre, pediu permissão para descer.   
  
  
  
Entrou no porão e sentiu um misto de nostalgia, ciúme e desgosto ao ouvir a vitrola e ver seu melhor amigo acomodado no sofá, com vestes formais ao invés da batina, e uma expressão perdida no rosto, de olhos fechados, como se dormisse profundamente.  
  
  
  
Como se sonhasse com algum lugar por onde vagou no passado amargo, quando fugiu da família e da amizade das quais se viu indigno, num momento de extremo desespero. Quando se viu tão culpado que abandonou tudo que mais amava, até quase a própria vida.   
  
  
  
Quando ele viveu o pesadelo de carregar a acusação por coisas terríveis que jamais seria capaz de cometer, e deixou-o para trás.  
  
  
  
Mas um milagre trouxe seu amigo, como se retornasse do mundo dos mortos, de volta à ilha onde passaram a adolescência.

  
  
  
**_And when the night is cloudy_ **   
**_There is still a light that shines on me_ **   
**_Shine on until tomorrow_ **   
**_Let it be_ **

  
  
  
_E quando a noite está nublada,_   
_Ainda há uma luz sobre mim,_   
_Ela ilumina o futuro,_   
_"Deixe estar"_

  
  
  
Àquela época, Kaoru se surpreendeu em descobrir alguém que encarava as colinas da ilha, e os olhares hostis e hipócritas dos outros estudantes, como se não fossem nada, que sempre acompanhava-o numa corrida entusiasmada ladeira abaixo. Alguém que parecia ter o amor de Ritsuko e o apoio amoroso de uma família sincera, tudo que ele desejava e invejava. Alguém capaz de trazer, como o pai que raramente via, um significado especial à prática de tocar piano. Uma pessoa que sentia em sua música muito mais que um sinal fingido de refinamento e status.   
  
  
  
Seu amigo colocava naquela selvagem bateria o ritmo sincero e intenso do seu coração. Sem o característico e felino  _pianoforte,_  era um poder assustador e incompreensível como a fúria de um trovão. Sem aquele acompanhamento vigoroso, sua música elegante não passava de uma casca vazia, como um corpo sem alma. A amizade expressava através da música o quanto eles se completavam, era a prova de que eles estavam juntos para a vida toda.  
  
  
  
O rapaz de óculos desligou a vitrola e sentou-se ao piano. Com o estímulo certo, era muito fácil acordar seu fiel companheiro, que tornava sua vida muito mais livre e feliz, como se fosse um sol particular.

  
  
  
**_I wake up to the sound of music_ **   
**_Mother Mary comes to me_ **   
**_There will be no sorrow_ **   
**_Let it be_ **

  
  
  
_Acordo para o som da música_   
_E Mãe Maria vem até mim,_   
_E não haverá mais tristeza,_   
_"Deixe estar"_

  
  
  
Sentarou não entendia muito bem as palavras daquela música; talvez devesse pedir mais tarde que Kaoru a traduzisse. Mas não podia negar a sensação de deleite e paz que ela lhe transmitia. Uma música carinhosamente dedicada à Maria...

  
  
  
O ritmo da bateria e do piano começou a confundir-se com um solo de guitarra.

  
  
  
Guitarras... não lhe causavam boas lembranças. Instrumentos elétricos, belos, brilhantes, coloridos, luxuosos. Os instrumentos que ele e Seiji tinham pedido emprestados. Maruo-kun, rico, pouco confiante, gentil e entusiasmado com a banda. As danças frenéticas do vocalista, enquanto eles tocavam para a platéia, enorme, numerosa, eletrificada com o carisma daquele menino estranho. E seu amigo, parado no meio daqueles adolescentes enérgicos, olhando-o com aqueles olhos fixos, enormes e tristes, antes de dar as costas ao festival escolar, com a intenção de ir embora sem se despedir, por achar que o tinha perdido.

  
  
  
Parecia uma cena congelada, uma pausa de efeito dramático na ação de um filme, mas tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, uma carreira desabalada, vertiginosa, que acelerava seu coração até o limite do insuportável. O despertar violento causado unicamente por aquele som tão conhecido...

  
  
  
Que não era um sonho. Era apenas Kaoru. Como sempre, ele gostava de fazer, à sua maneira, poses elegantes e grandes aparições! Quem mais podia ostentar aquela elegância séria e felina, e ao mesmo tempo parecer tão confortável e deliciado, percorrendo as teclas alvinegras com a rapidez de um louco e a habilidade de um  _virtouse_? Era uma pose bela e séria, mas também era bastante inútil, concluiu o noviço, enquanto se levantava para se aproximar do rapaz de óculos. Iria seguir o seu exemplo de despertá-lo com um gesto conhecido. Como a brincadeira do "secador humano" que fez no dia chuvoso em que se conheceram, soprou os seus lisos cabelos negros; e desfrutou da maneira como as costas do pianista se arrepiaram e o susto o fez perder a postura.

  
  
  
– Ahahaha, eu já devia saber que era você, Bon...[2] Por que desligou a vitrola? Eu estava escutando o disco, e...

  
  
  
– Estava nada! Você estava dormindo!!!

  
  
  
Sen riu com gosto daquela expressão furiosa absolutamente igual à de um gato zangado, mas sua gargalhada foi interrompida por um dedo esguio quase espetado em seus olhos, e pela repreensão irada e quase escandalosa:

  
  
  
– E não foi justamente você quem disse que outro tipo de música não era permitido por aqui????

  
  
  
Do mesmo jeito que o assombro o divertiu, o ciúme enterneceu o coração do jovem padre. A carinha extremamente corada do amigo evidenciava-lhe que as populares músicas dos Beatles também não lhe traziam lembranças agradáveis. Tudo que ele podia fazer era tentar se explicar.

  
  
  
– Acho que esta música será uma exceção, Bon, porque foi dedicada para a minha mãe.

  
  
  
Os olhos castanhos tinham a mesma expressão meiga e alegre, mas havia uma nota sutilmente triste e nostálgica na voz rouca. Perdido, o médico abaixou o olhar que encarava o parceiro, enquanto se sentia incapaz de consolá-lo. Seu raciocínio foi mal compreendido com uma rápida interrupção do amigo, que lhe fazia festinhas, bagunçando as mechas pretas que quase lhe chegavam ao pescoço.

  
  
  
– Mas é ótimo que você esteja no clima!! Vamos praticar!!!

  
  
  
O mesmo riso que Nishimi tanto amava. O mesmo convite gentil e caloroso que ele lhe dava todos os dias, quando desciam a colina após o final das aulas. Aquele mesmo ritmo que mudou a sua vida. Tudo que ele precisava era se deixar levar.

  
  
  
**_Let it be, let it be_ **   
**_Let it be, let it be_ **   
**_There will be no sorrow_ **   
**_Let it be_ **

  
  
  
_"Deixe estar", "Deixe estar"_   
_"Deixe estar", "Deixe estar"_   
_Não haverá mais tristeza,_   
_"Deixe estar"_

  
  
  
E aquela voz doce e angelical, que lancetou seu coração, logo à primeira vez que disse seu nome. Ritsuko descia as escadas, cantando numa voz baixa e quase imperceptível (com exceção dos ouvidos sentimentalmente sensíveis do marido), junto ao improviso. Ela arrumava os lindos cabelos ondulados num coque, ao invés das infantis marias-chiquinhas da época de colegial. Trazia o mesmo sorriso gentil no rosto sardento e inocente, com sutis sinais de cansaço; o filho, no ventre de grávida de quatro meses; e uma travessa coberta com um pano, cujo conteúdo quentinho exalava um perfume apetitoso que fez o baterista parar abruptamente, mais depressa do que se alguém lhe apontasse uma arma.

  
  
  
– Riko!!! I-i-isso... são... por acaso... você fez...?

  
  
  
– Sim, são onigiris - respondeu a simpática professora, rindo da cara de ogro faminto que o irmão fazia, quase babando ao sentir o cheiro dos caprichados e bem temperados bolinhos de arroz. - Mas vocês me surpreenderam! É a primeira vez que vejo vocês tocando outra coisa além de  _jazz_.

  
  
  
– Ah, e você conhecia essa música, Ri-chan?

  
  
  
Kaoru interrogou a esposa, para tentar se recuperar da sensação de consciência perdida com o êxtase de deixar-se levar pela bateria do amigo e pela voz da amada. Não queria deixar tão óbvio que os seus sons favoritos o fizeram perder a compostura e voltar-se para outro tipo de música, da mesma maneira que não há muito tempo, quando treinavam para a performance de _My Favorite Things_ , não confessou que aqueles sons e momentos eram os seus favoritos e haviam transformado sua vida.

  
  
  
A meiga cantora desembrulhou a travessa, e eles se acomodaram simplesmente no chão, do mesmo jeito que faziam na juventude. Enquanto Ritsuko contava a suposta história por trás de _Let it Be_ , que ouvira de uma colega de faculdade, Sentarou, antes de se atirar aos bolinhos, olhou para o parceiro e a irmãzinha, com o coração cheio de ternura, gratidão e felicidade. Sua mãe entrelaçou os fios vermelhos de sua vida, da mesma maneira que é composto um improviso de  _jazz_ _._ Ela o havia abençoado com uma vida intensa e desafiadora, porém feliz, rodeada de amigos, de crianças, das suas músicas favoritas, e da sua família inusitada, improvisada, que o recebia de braços e coração abertos.

  
  
  
Ele era livre para devotar-se à sua mãe e à sua família. E sempre daria o melhor de si para espalhar a felicidade com que ela o presenteou, para todas as pessoas que encontrasse.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Moanin' é o nome de um álbum de Art Blakey & The Jazz Messengers, lançado em 1958 pela gravadora Blue Note. A música-título, além de ser a primeira faixa, batiza o primeiro episódio do anime, é uma das preferidas dos protagonistas, e tem um papel muito especial na trama. Mais informação do que isso é spoiler. :D
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Quando Kaoru e Sentaro conversam pela primeira vez, o baterista chama o futuro médico de "bonbon-dono", uma gíria da região de Kansai para rapazes ricos e esnobes, segundo Kodama-sensei. 
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Fãs de Sakamichi no Apollon e apreciadores de jazz, por favor me perdoem por escrever a songfic com uma música de outro estilo ^##^ E, por favor, comentem! É divertido, é saudável, e não arranca pedaço!


End file.
